Dont Leave Me
by GaarasKitsune
Summary: GaaraXNaruto Sasuke stands naruto up and then Naruto Finds out why. Warning Attempts at suicide,mpreg and lots smexy Scenes.please R&R.I am continuing! also..This is now a GaaraXFemNaru.Sasuke & sakura bashing and even some kakshi bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yes this is a one-shot Yaoi about my favorite couple NarutoXGaara!!!!! These twio belong togeather reguardless of what anyone else says! I'm totally all for them! But anyways review!!!!!! and I could always use new ideas for future fanfics or any of my other ones! So email me at or Add me on myspace wells anyways enjoy! 

P.S: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. If i did then the whole thing would be turned upside down.; insert evil laugh here

"speaking"  
'thoughts'

** Dont Leave Me**

Naruto looked up at the glowing moon.'how could he do this to me? why did he do that? I thought he loved me!' Naruto took the razor blade from his pocket and brought it to his wrist.'Im sorry everyone just forget me i was never loved anyways he showed me that'.Tears poured down Narutos face and he stared at the glowing moon.

**

* * *

**

**FlashBack**:

Naruto was waiting for Sasuke out in the park.Sasuke was half an hour late.'Where the fuck could he be?' Naruto was just about to get up and go look for him when,Tenten,Ino,and Hinata came running towards him.they skidded to a stop in front of him.Naruto looked at them cheerfully "hey you guys! have any of you seen Sasuke?".A dark look formed on all for their faces.Naruto's smile dropped."Whats the matter you guys?"Ino spoke up first"Naruto there's somthing that we need to tell you"She looked really scared.Naruto looked at her"Dont worry Ino you can tell me right after I find Sasuke!"and his smile returned.The three girls looked at eachother and silently agreed that Naruto wouldn't be smiling when he did find Sasuke."b..but Naruto-Kun It's About Sasuke-Kun!"Naruto looked at Hinata"Is he ok?" worry growing on his face."i dont know how to Naruto-kun I think it might just be easier to show you."Tenten lightly held his hand and lead him to Sasuke.Ino and Hinata followed right behind thinking the same thing'Naruto is never going to be the same'.After about 10 minutes of blindly following Tenten,Naruto started hearing moaning.He looked at the girls questionly.The three girls just pushed their fingers to their lips lightly and pulled him closer to the sound.They stopped at the very edge of a clearing near the woods surrounding Konoha.Naruto decided to find out the the hell was going on"What the hell are we doing here?"the girls just pointed to just byond the trees into the clearing.They all had sad looks on their faces.Naruto looked into the clearing and gasped as he felt tears fill his eyes.Now he knew where the source of the moaning was comming from.There right inthe middle of the clearing was Sasuke fucking none other than his old crush and teamate Sakura.Suddenly Narutos mind went numb,his whole body shook and tears were just flowing freely out of his eyes.'why sasuke?WHY!?!?! I thought you loved me!! Please tell me that this is all a dream.Please tell me that what I'm seeing is just a nightmare and that I'll wake up in my bed in Sasukes arms.'Then Naruto Turned around and ran.He didnt care where he was going just as long as he couldn't hear their moans Sakura's screaming and moaning Sasukes name.Ino,Hinata,and Tenten watched Naruto run.they tried to chase after him but he was too fast and they soon lost him.So they sat there and hoped to god that Naruto was ok.They turned their backs away from the two ninjas fucking eachother and went to go get everybody else to help find the poor kitsune.

** End Of FlashBack**

* * *

So now Naruto sat holding up the cold steel blade against his tan skin.'So this was the end?'No one could ever love him the way Sasuke did.But then again the "love" Sasuke had for him was fake.He was never truly loved by Sasuke,just his little fuck toy whenever Sakura wouldn't give it to him. None of it ment anything.Tears formed in Narutos now dull blue eyes.He dug the blade into his skin,watching the blood flow from his arm.I never thought it would end like this.He brought the blade up to dig it in deeper when a pale hand stopped him.Naruto looked up with dull blue eyes to see Bright jade green eyes staring at him.Those eyes were lined heavly with black from lack of sleep.He was none other than Sabaku No Gaara.Gaara looked into those lifless eyes.His expression saddend as rage also poured through him at the same time.He never watned to see Naruto look like that.He never wanted to see the one he loved look like that.And he was going to kill the person that did this to him.But that can wait...His Naruto needed him.Narutos eyes fell to the floor.Gaara could almost feel tears from in his eyes as he looked at the broken kitsune.He pulled Naruto into a hug.Seeing that Naruto just felt like a broken doll Gaara panicked and looked at Naruto eyes.His once bright blue eyes were now dull and dead looking.'No I never want to see my Naru-chan Like this ever again'.Gaara lifted his chin and kissed him.It was a light chatse kiss.How Gaara had dreamed of one day being able to kiss those lips and to touch his skin.For years he denied his own feelings for the boy.But now that was all going to change.he was going to love his little kitsune and protect him from ever being like this again.Gaara licked the blood off narutos wrist and used some of his chakra to seal it.Naruto looked at him suprised."why?"Gaara looked at him"Because I love you"Suddenly Naruto felt happy."How long have you liked me?"Gaara hugged him"Years but i've been denying it cuz I thought that you would never like me the same way."Gaaras eyes suddenly became dark.Naruto looked into his eyes and kissed him.Just a little more harder than Gaara first did.Gaaras eyes widend"i love you too Gaara"and he went back in for another kiss.Now Gaara wasnt going to let Naruto control him so he put a little more force into the kiss.Naruto let a moan escape his lips."Wait Gaara lets go back to my place first"Gaara nodded and picked up the blond kitsune bridal style and they dissappered into a whirlwind of sand.

The two demons kissed passionatly.Naruto pulled at Gaaras shirt and pulled it off of him.Gaara did the same.they went back in for another pissionate kiss.Gaara worked his way down leaving butterfly kisses along his neck and chest.He paused a bit and took one dusky nipple into his mouth.He sucked on it for awhile earning a few moans from Naruto.Naruto fell onto the bed moaning."Gaara...take me."Gaara smiled and took off Narutos pants with his teeth.Gaara licked his lips at the sight of Narutos hot long erected member.Just the sight of Naruto hot and panting like that would have made him cum right there on the spot.How Gaara had dreamed of this day The same dreams that he thought would be forever lost in the desert as only memories.But this time it was real not just a dream or a fantasy...but the real thing.Gaara kissed Naruto.He flipped Naruto onto his stomache and positioned himself at the kitsunes tight opening.Gaara pushe dhis length into Naruto.Naruto winced in pain making Gaara stop.naruto just geastured for him to keep going.Gaara pushed himself fully into the blond.Naruto let out a moan and bucked his hips telling Gaara to go faster.Gaara complied picking up the pace.Naruto moaned loudly along with Gaara.Their moans filled the quite room echoing off the white walls."G...Gaara!!" Naruto screamed and came so did Gaara screaming Narutos Name. Gaara collapsed next to his kitsune.Naruto looked at him"I love you"He smiled and then fell asleep.Gaara pulled his kitsune closer to him and kissed the top of his head."I love you too Naruto"and then he too fell asleep.

**Disclaimer:Well?!?!?!?!?! How was it?ahahah the story just came to me one day lol. Well i based this story on the song 'Where is your boy tonight' By Fall Out Boy.well anyways thanks for reading and please R&R!  
Thanks!  
Kit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: LOL looks like im going to continue ahahaha I didnt realize so many ppl liked this story...XD But yes Im continuing ive been working on it on and off during school but hey now im out and its summer ill be updateing my stories more and more frequently.so yes here is your long awaited chapter. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto But i do own a blue penguin**

**Naruto woke up to strong pale arms wrpped tightly around him.He blushed a bit remembering last nights events.He snuggled closer to Gaara feeling a few tears threating to fall from him innocent blue eyes. Gaara woke up to find a crying Naruto hugging him to death.He wiped the tears from his eyesand kissed him lightly"Naru-chan whats the matter ne?" He looked at Gaara with tear-filled eyes.**

**"Gaara...dont leave me...I...I dont wanna be alone anymore.." a few more tears fell from Narutos eyes.Gaara held him tight"I will never leave you naru-chan you are my lil kitsuneno ones elses" Naruto smiled.and once again feel into a peaceful sleep in Gaaras arms.**

**_

* * *

_**

Nauto walked to his favorite ramen place.He smiiled as he sat down at the counter"OI Naruto what would you like? order anything on the house!" The shop owner looked at him a smile on his face. But Naruto knew he heard what happend betwen Sasuke and sakura last night...probably the whole village knew.Naruto looked into the smiling face of the shop owner. "Miso ramen" The shop owner smiled"coming right up!" Naruto smiled thinking about Gaara.He had complained this morning about the meeting he was currently in with Tsunade.Naru ate his ramen as it was placed infront of him. He was on his third bowl when...

"Dobe"Naruto stiffend"get away from me Teme"Sasuke sat down next to him that smirked on his face.Naruto wanted to punch him."Now is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?"he smirked.That was when Naruto lost it" Boyfriend?!?! You really think your still my boyfriend after fucking that pink-haired whore in the forest last night?"Ssukes eyes widened with shock"you know ab-" Nauto cut him off "KNOW!?!?! no fucking shit I know the whole fucking village knows hell you even gave us all a show in the forest last night!!!"

Tears filled Narutos eyes as he ran from the shop.Sasuke stood there with a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes. The shop keeper glared at him along with his daughter Ayami.They both cared deeply for Naruto and it hurt to see him like that.Sasuke left the shop and walked towards the training grounds."What the hell am I gonna do now?"

Naruto ran towards the forests.He almost made it to when.'BAM' He ran right into none other than Gaara.Naruto looked into Gaaras bright greens eyes.He cried.He just couldnt take it anymore.Gaara stood there holding the crying blond in his arms."Naru-chan what happend?"Naruto managed to cough through his sobs"S...sas..uke..." anger flared in the red heads eyes'Damn that Uchia bastard! I swear im going to kill that idiot for ever hurting Naruto' Gaara picked up the blonde and they disappered into a whirlwind of sand.

They appered back in Narutos apartment.Gaara layed the now sleeping blonde on the bed.Gaara layed down net to him.Thinking of his meeting with Tsunade earlier.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Gaara walked into the Hokages office. Tsunade looked up at him a glass of sake in her hand."Hello Kazekage-sama" Gaara nonned and sat in the seat across from her"I wish to take Naruto-kun with me to Suna"Tsunade looked at him"And your perpose for that is?"she said before taking a sip from her sake."I wish to marry him"Tsunade spit out the sake she had been drinking"NANI!?!?!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"Gaaras eyes narrowed "I wouldnt be joking about such a thing Hokage-sama"Tsunades eyes widend"Does Naruto know?"Gaara shook his head"No for the moment at least" Tsunade smiled sadly.

She too knew what happend in the forest."As long as Naruto is willing to go with you then I give my permission to let him go" Gaara nodded "Also Kazekage-sama dont break Naru-kuns heart or I will personally find you and kill you myself"Gaara smiled"Of course Hokage-sama and also shukaku would like to speak with you"Tsunade nodded her head.Gaaras eyes turned a tan brown"Good afternoon Tsunade-sama"Shukaku smiled at her."Get on with it Raccoon what is it that you have to tell me?"Shukaku smiled "Well Slug queen what they both dont know is that the Kyuubi is female therefore now that he has a mate the kyuubi container or i should say Naruto will also become a female"

Tsunades eyes widened"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shukaku just grinned and continued"And also lady Hokage the boy...i mean girl is also pregnant with my bijus child"Tsunade screamed for all of Konoha to hear" NARUTO IS FUCKING WHAT!?!??!?!?!" Shukaku held his ears" Lady Tsunade please dont scream so loud" 'loud?!? ill give you loud'her thoughts were then broken off"Shukaku when will Naruto-kun become a girl?" Shukakus grin returned"tomarrow morning if im not mistaken and Tsunade-sama Naruto Uzumaki isnt her real name her real name is Naru Kazama" Now Tsunade was in full blown trumatized mode"Kazame? but thats the...""Im sure thats its the fourth Hokages name correct?"Tsunade nodded"But then that means...""Yes Naru is the heir and daughter of the Kazama clan"

Tsunade was was still in shock"Shukaku I will allow Naruto...I mean Naru to leave this village and go to sand but She must come back here for the birth of her child" Shukaku nodded"thats reasonable also Lady Hokage we also wish that it is clear that Naru-chan IS the blood of the Kazama clan and that she will not be harmed anymore from your villagers while she is here with her child or we will step in to "help" her at any cost"Tsunade nodded Shukakus eyes turned back to a jade green as Gaara once again had control.Tsunade grabbed her sake and downed it there was going to be a whole lot of shit to deal with when this got out' She looked at Gaara"Im guessing you over heard right?Gaara nodded" Well Haru-chans all yours please...take care of hi..i mean her"Tsunade had this look in her eye that was quire plainly read as she was like a son/daughter to me.Gaara nodded and disappered in his sand. Tsunade took out another bottle of sake "Naru..."she whispered.

* * *

**Kyuu-chan(me): OMG Id like to thank everyone who reviewed i LOVE you all but yea thank you this chapter**

**Special thanks to the following reviewers:**

**IEatChicken-hands a cookie **

**Black-Rose23-hands a cookie **

**Silver-Sossohands a cookie **

**msmf2-hands a cookie **

**amber-32hands a cookie **

**t****wilight1235-hands a cookie **

**Kirbster0906-hands a cookie **

**ilovegaara-hands a cookie **

**demonlifehealer-hands a cookie **

**Princess Akasha-hands a cookie a**

**loukou101-hands a cookie**

** kouga's true lover-hands a cookie**

**THANKS U ALL!  
33 Kyuu-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: OMG Im back! hell yea...thank u my beautiful reviewers! sorry for any mispellings i dont have a beta and i type this all on notebook T.T but it is ok...cuz...i can do it...rofl bahahahahaha im all hyper right now so yea,...XD Im glad you all enjoyed it heres your chapter...no flaming me!!!!! and oh yea sorry for the late updates...its summer friends boyfriend and yea well u guys get it! plus when i have to do my friends summer homework u can imagine im busy**

** Disclaimer: DONT SUE ME! i dont own naruto! i own..gaaras gourd though lol**

"talking"

_ 'thinking'_

** "demons talking"**

Gaara smiled softly as he lay down next to his Naru-chan.Tomarrow will be an interesting day he muttered to himself before falling asleep next to his kitsune.

Shukakus and Kyuubis convo:

** "Hello Shukaku-kun"**

** "Oi Kyuu-chan did you tell him yet?"**

** Kyuubi smiled"yes and kit seemed ok with it"**

** Shukaku smirked"Did you even tell him he was pregnant?"**

** Kyuubi gave him a smile"yes did you tell yours?"**

** Shukaku nodded"poor Naru-chan he was all upset and worrying Gaara-kun would hate him if he found out"**

** Shukaku snorted"Pfftt the brat wouldnt even think of being able to hate the lil kitsune"**

** Kyuubi gave him a small sad smirk"couldnt you have picked a better pet name for ur vessel rather than brat?"**

** "hey even you called that girl a brat a few years ago plus I like the nick name for him"**

** Kyuubi smiled"I knew you cared about Gaara-kun"**

** Shukaku smiled"fehhh ok so I do...Kyuu-chan...how much do you love your kit?"**

** Kyuubi grinned"To me...Naru-chan was always my child...boy or girl..."**

** End of Convo**

Naruto lay calmly, a warm smile played across his lips.Slowly his eyes opened into the dawns light.He rubbed his eyes and smiled lovingly at the sleeping red head next to him."Gaara-kun come on u need to get up it's morning" Gaara sat up slowly "Naru-chan...how would you like to come live with me in Suna?" The blonds eyes grew wide"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The hyper blond glomped him."When do we leave?" Gaara looked at his koi "At sunset...and Naru-chan be sure to put on a henge when you go out"

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto walked around the village. Glares and insults thrown her way.Naruto smiled to herself.'_im gonna show those idiots the true me now I'll never let them push me around anymore I have to protect my child' _She still used a henge to cover the fact she was now a girl.So to the village it still seemed that Naruto was still a boy.Her walk around the village was peaceful until she got near the Village gates.

Coming towards her was a familar girl with bright Pink hair.Naruto stopped dead in her tracks.It was the first time facing her old teamate since the encounter in the forest.Now Naruto was about to let it slide and just let her pass before..."NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura screamed at him."WTF did u do to SASUKE-KUN U ASSHOLE???"Sakura aimed to throw a punch at the blond when Naruto caught it in her hand."LISTEN HERE BITCH"Naruto snarled"I DIDNT DO SHIT TO THAT FUCKING TEME..."Sakura drew her fist back and screamed"HES NOT TALKING TO ME ANYMORE CUZ OF U...U GOD DAMN WHORE!"and that was all it took to for Naruto to lose it.

"WHORE?!?!? WHO THE FUCKING WHORE HERE SAKURA!!!!???!!HUH? WHO WAS FUCKING THAT DUCK BUTT IN THE FOREST THE OTHER NIGHT??? WHO GAVE THE WHOLE VILLAGE A FREE PORNO SHOW!?!?!?" Sakura charged at her with a kunai in her hand.Naruto easily dodged her and was able to pin her down."your WEAK Sakura your not even worthy of being called a ninja"Sakura managed to get free and punch him right in the face.

What happend next shocked and scared Sakura and almost the whole village who had come to watch.Narutos Henged dropped and revealed a Gorgous blond girl.Her hair was a bright sunny blond with black and red highlights and fell down past her waist.Two red fox ears poked out of her head and had black tips.and puffy red tail with black tips poked out.Her eyes were a bright purple with black pupils.Her canines were also longer.And she wore a short black skirt and fishnets underneath.a tight black half top also with fihnets underneath.She also wore deep purple fingerless gloves.and sakura noticed her nails had grown into claws.

(at this point I will now be refering to Naruto as Naru and also be useing she,her ect...)

Naru spoke"BIG fucking mistake Sakura" the pink haired girl staggered backwards as if trying to get away from Naru"Your...YOUR A DEMON!!!!!"Naru glared at her coldly"I wasnt a demon before Bitch...The village forced me to be one with all the beatings,insults, and coldness theyve given me for something I COULD NOT FUCKING CONTROL!"she screamed at the surrounding villagers where some had hung their heads in shame knowing what she said was true.

Sakura stood up and glared at Naru"You made Sasuke-kun stop talking to me you fucking bitch I'm going to kill you! and rid this village of the Demon!"She charged forward to where Naru was standing.She then felt a sharp pain in her side Naru was standing behind her claws dripping with bloosd...her blood...she looked down on her side to see 3 long deep scratch marks that were going to scar and were bleeding heavily.

"I warned you Sakura I'm never letting this village treat me like trash anymore...I'm leaving at sunset but I will be back...and then...if you so much as dare try to hurt me in anyway I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU"her voice was so cold and filled with hate the villagers almost took off running.Naru let out a small amount of killer intent.and the whole village felt it most turning as pale as flour.Naru then left for her home leaving a badly scared and bleeding Sakura and villagers behind.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** GAHHHHH I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! but yea lots of things came up...boyfriend,friends,problems.but gahhh im soo sorry for the shortness and lateness for this chapter and i thank all my lovely reviewers!sadly..i will not be writing a lemon till i get at least 10 reviews requesting it...a the next chapter will be about when Naru and Gaara return to Konoha at the end of Naru's pregnancy and Sasukes plot and Sakuras revenge.this will not be a long fanfic.ALTHOUGH! MIGHT be writing a sequel depending on how my reviewers request it.SO REVIEW! and be ready for next chapter...cuz its gonna be a CRAZY ride**

** Love Gaaras Kitsune(p.s the chibi bunny below is for my reviewers! LOL)**

** (\(\  
(>'.')  
(..(''')(''')**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone sry for the lateness of my story.. . my lifes been like going downward at the moment...so yea again DONT FLAME ME i know i have really bad miss spellings and stuff like that just shut it and as for capitalization mistakes i hope u readers know I DID IT FOR dramatic effect..jeeze! well anways thankies for the reviews my lovly ppls i could also use some ideas for anyone willing to suggest any :DD. now ON with the story!**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I dont own NARUTO!!! i do own a stuffed fox and raccoon though**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"demons talking/actions"**

Naru slammed the door to her home. She was seething mad. Every villager and shinobi moved out of her way upon seeing her walk toward them. Gaara looked up at her from the couch and sighed. "Well you've managed to cause a big scene." he smirked and hugged her. Naru smiled slightly. "They had it coming to them for years." They both chuckled, but then stopped when ANBU came through Narus open window. "Naruto Uzumaki you are herby arrested for the attacking upon Haruno Sakura without any known cause". The Anbu with the bird mask stated. Narus anger flared once again"ATTACKED?!?!?! get your fucking facts straight before u even ATTEMPT to arrest me bastards she attacked me first and what I did was self defense" Both Naru and Gaara glared at the Anbu. Who backed off slowly from the killer intent being aimed at them."Reguardless you still need to report to the Hokage" They said with an aura of smugness. "Naru hit all Anbu guards with a gust of wind and they flew out her window. The anbu was confused because not only had she used a high level wind jutsu but she did it without hand seals or any movment at all.

Naru growled out of frustration. Gaara gave a worrying glance over to her" Naru-hime try and calm down its not good for the baby". Naru closed her eyes and calmed down herself.** "Kit...you should start packing after all your leaving in just a few hours." "**_thanks oka-san"_ Naru faded back to reality. "Gaara-kun are our things packed?" Gaara nodded. "ok I'll be back in an hour I need to see the hokage" After placing a kiss on Gaars lips she left.

**"Kit I have something important to tell you" **_"what is it oka-san?"_** "kit I have just unlocked all your bloodlines"**narus eyes widend_"I have a bloodline?!?!"_**yes Kit your mother actually had four bloodlines mixed into her"**_"What are my bloodlines?"_

**"well you see Kit you have the Byakugan,Sharingan,Tsukigan,and Nijigan.**Naru looked at the fox confused.**"seeing as you already know what the Byakugan and the Sharingan do I will tell you about the Tsukigan and Nijigan. The Tsukigan or moon eye is a very powerful eye even better than the byakugan. It gives you the ability to create a jutsu to where the user and enemy is completely surronded by darkness not even the byakugan or sharigan can see through it so only members with the Tsukigan can see. It has the person re-live their darkest memories and also lets yous control what happens. On the night of a full moon is when you Tsukigan is most powerful. If used on the night of a full moon most likey the victem will not survive the jutsu. When activated the eyes turn the purest shade of white. If the user is angered at the time it is said that the eye turns pure black and the victem is put through only torture in the deepest pits of hell." **

Naru stared in fascination **" this clan is completely extinct you are the only one left with this bloodline" **"Natu nodded in understanding**"Now for the Nijigan or the Rainbow eye. This clan too has been gone for years. This is the most powerful eye out of all the bloodline eyes. It has the ability to see through anything,it can analyze,copy,and gives the user knowledge of all the effects and defects of the jutsu,genjutsu,kenjutsu.and taijutsu. A simple cast of the clans genjutsu can cause a person to be torn to peices mentally and physically. Any tears that fall from the eye when activated have the most healing abilities it can cure poisons and heal even the deepest of wounds. And unlike the Sharingan the Nijigan doesnt have a defect other than its uses alot of chakra."**

Narus smiled."_wait so oka-san I can use my blood line now?" _Kyuubi nodded. Naru cut off the mind link and walked into the court room where the Council and the Hokage was located. The council glared at Naru and she glared back only even more feircer. "Naruto Uzumaki you are here today for the attack upon miss Haruno for no reason do you have any words to say before our verdict? Naru noticed the smug pink bitch in the corner smirking. "As a matter of fact I do, ok 1 it was self defense that pink haired slut over there attacked me first. 2 you CANT arrest me or anything. and 3 you are all a bunch of stupid old farts who do not have any way of controling me.

The council was pissed " and what you think we cant just cart your ass to jail? your useless as a ninja anyways" Naru let off some killer intent"OK you fucking bastards if I'm so useless would I have 4 bloodlines?" the council scoffed " Thats impossible you have no family you lying monster" Now Naru was pissed (and so was Tsunade) "Listen here you sack of shits I have the Byakugan,the Sharingan,The Tukigan,and The Nijigan and if you idiots dont fucking believe me then I will SHOW them to you.

She activated the Sharingan first in its final form. Then the Byakugan. Then the Tsukigan. here eyes turned a brilliant white even whiter than the snow.She then activated the Nijigan Her eyes where white except for the pupils which where a rainbow color. The council gasped and stared in awe. Naru deactivated her eyes "Now do you idiots believe me?" One of the civilian council members stood up"But thats impossible! its just a trick of the demon child!" some council members nodded Tsunade growled"You are all fucking retards! shes just gave you all proof!" her killer intent flaring. Another civilian stood up"Lady hokage surely we cannot let such a powerful bloodlines to leave the village without an heir!" Most of the coucil agreed "Naruto Uzumaki may not leave this village without leaving behind an heir" Naru smirked at the coucil"Unfortuetly you do not have that power Under lady hokages orders I am to go on a 9 month mission to suna also it says by my fathers orders will his daughter marry and concive children when and with whom she wishes or do you idiots not respect the 4th hokage?"

The coucil stared dumbfounded at her. Naru stared lazily out the window where the sun was setting"Well i'm almost late! My mission starts now so I'll be leaving for 9 months and also take this as a warning if anyone shinobi or civilian attack me upon coming home I will not hesitate to kill you" with that she left a very shocked and pissed off council members.

Naru met up with Gaara at the gates. Gaara smiled at her" Ready to leave?" Naru nodded with a huge grin on her face. As they stepped out of the gates a shinobi with black chicken butt hair and a navy blue shirt on stopped them.Naru snarled at him" what the fuck do you want Saskue-teme?" Sasuke glared " just where the fuck do you think your going with him?"he pointed over to Gaara "well Sasu-GAY i'm leaving on a 9 month mission with Gaara to Suna now move ur duck butt hair out of the way so I can leave" she said with her fists clenched.Sasuke stared at her. "And when were you going to tell your boyfriend about this huh?" Naru was about to smack him when Gaara stopped her"Listen here Uchia she already said you guys are over get that through your head also you have that Haruno bitch and you will not talk to my fiancee that way." Sasuke turned red"Shes not your finacee" Gaara smirked"Yes she _will_ be Uchia you see she is carrying my child and I plan on asking her to marry me" Naru blushed and Sasuke was furious.

Before Sasuke could say anything Gaara shushined himself and Naru to the border between fire contry and sand.Naru smiled to herself.She was free. Gaara looked at her. Naru smiled at her future husband.Togeather they journeyed to Suna.

**ahhhhhh!!!!!! IM soooo soo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! plz forgive me!!!!!! ive had MAJOR writers block and couldnt think as much. bows and begs for forgivness ahhhhh as of right now i am half way done with the next chapter it should be updated either today or tomarrow. think of it as a forgivnes offering for my reviewers :///**

**the next chapter will be a Time skip over the 9 months and Naru is currently on her way back to Suna. Her and Gaara have not gotten married yet but they will be once the baby is born. also plz review and flames will be put out with temari-chans giant fan**

**ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Konichiwa everyone! i know ive been seriously lacking in updates and for that I apologise severly. x/ well anyways here is the 5th chapter of Dont Leave Me. Everyone Reviews are greatly appreciated and flames will be put out by Temari-chans giant fan.also sry for spelling and grammer**

"talking"

_'thinking/Flashbacks'_

**"demons talking/actions"**

_**"Justsus"**_

Naru and Gaara walked beyond the borders of Fire country.Naru figeted nervously as they walked closer and closer towards the gates of Konoha. Gaara squeezed her hand comfortingly. Naru gave her fiancee' a soft smile. Gaara ran his hand along Narus fairly large stomache. As they approached the gates of Konoha they were stopped by guards. "State your name and business" The guards said glaring a bit. Over the past 9 months Narus apperance changed. Today she wore a black kimono with neon blue lining and a bright blue obi, she wore black shinobi sandals with black shin guards with a neon blue line going up the middle of each and black finger less gloves. Also her eyes had turned slitted her wisker marks more defined and she now had 9 elegant black fox tails and two fox ears all tipped with the same neon blue culor on her outfit but they were conceled with a genjutsu. Along the nine months of her pregnancy kyuubi decided it was time for her to change into a hanyou.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Naru was 5 months around in her pregnancy when the kyuubi called her into her mindscape"_**Kit I was going to wait till after your pregnancy to do this but you have proven yourself in my eyes that you deserve this now"** _Naru looked at Kyuubi with a confused look in her eyes_ "**I will be turning you into a Hanyou. so that when you are to cross into the next world you will be the new Queen of demons, you will inherite all of my powers,knowledge, and chakra. Now my kit i must warn you this will be extremly painful although I assure the baby will not be harmed in any way during this process now can you handle this?" **_Naru nodded determination in her eyes" Hai oka-san I accept." and thus the process began. _

_Naru looked into a mirror. It had been 3 days since she was knocked out from the pain of turing into a hanyou. She had just woken up to find 9 long black tails flowing behind her and a pair of black fox ears. her tails and her ears were tipped with a bright neon blue. her nails had grown into claws and were the same color blue as her tails. Her wisker marks more defined. her eyes were slitted and were bright blue. her hair was still a sunny blond wut with bright blue streaks going through it. On her right shoulder blade there was a kanji for love like gaara's but in bright blue.Her fangs were also longer and protruted slightly from her mouth_

_"Oka-san why is there a kanji for love on my back?" _**"Because my kit it is the mark that you are the wife of Gaara fore he is the only hanyou with that mark." **_"Wait oka-san so Gaara-kun is also a hanyou?" kyuubi nodded_**"Yes while you were knocked out I talked with Shukaku and he too agreed to let Gaara become a raccoon hanyou but it seems that he woke from it earlier than you did." **_with that Gaara walked into the room. He had two tan ears tipped with black and 3 tan tails that were also tipped with black. The rings around his eyes had a more raccoon shape to them. His fangs and claws were also longer except his claws were bright black with a red streak going down the middle of each nail._

_Naru smiled at Gaara. Gaara smirked and hugged Naru" nice to see you awake koi."_

_Flashback ended._

"Naru Uzumaki and Gaara of the desert." Gaara replied. "I am here to escort Naru Uzumaki who is returning from her 9 month mission from Suna." The Guards sneered at Naru upon hearing her name'So the Demon brat has the nerve to come back eh' the guards at the gates both thought. Before the guards could insult her Naru spoke"If you idiots even think about attacking me I will catastrate you were you stand" "Oh? what could a pathetic kunochi as yourself do to us?" Naru vanished and appered holding a bladed black fan to the guards throat and another down towards his genitals. The guard almost fainted when Gaara spoke" Naru-hime we dont have time to waste on lowly humans we have a meeting with Tsunade and itd not be wise to deprive her of seeing you. Naru pulled back "your right Gaara-koi it seems as though these iggnorant bastards didnt believe the Hokage when my heritage and bloodline were reveled. its a shame really"

With that they took off to the hokage tower leaving a shaken and very frightend guard behind. They arrived at the Hokage tower. Tsunade sat in her chair as Gaara and Naru walked in. Tsunades eyes widened at the person she considered her Grandchild. "N...naru?!?!" Naru smirked and smiled"Hai Baa-chan..." Before Naru could finish her sentance Tsunade ran up and gave her a hug, being careful not to harm the baby. Gaara watched in amusment as he stood in his corner by the door.

Naru gave her report on her mission and her and Tsunade got caught up with eachother over the last few months shes been gone. The village was shocked to find out her heritage and bloodlines but some of them havenvt changed and still believe it is "the trick of the demon". The council is still furious. Naru laughed to herself upon hearing about how the concil tried all diffrent ways to turn her into a breeding machine but found they cant under the Yodamines will.

It was near sunset when Naru and Gaara left Tsunades office. They walked around the village some glares were thrown at her but she knew that the fools knew better than to hurt her.They walked until they found a familiar resturant. grinning Naru walked in with Gaara following right behind her."Hey Ayame-chan! can i get 5 bowls of of the seafood special(A.N ur forgetting shes pregnant and has cravings xD). Ayame appered from the back"NARUTO!" and she went up to hug the blond"Ayame-chan its Naru remember?" ayame blushed slightly"Gomen Naru I forgot" she eyed Narus stomache"Kya...whens the baby due?" Naru grinned"In a week"Ayame squealed and ran in the back to tell her father and to get Narus order.

Naru and Gaara ate their ramen and left the resturant. members of rookie 9 greeted them as they stumbled upon them. All of them taking some time to catch up and congradulte Naru and Gaara on their child. To them some really good relationships formed.Hinata was with Shino and is also currently pregnant although she is 6 months along. Same with Neji and Tenten but she was 7 months along. Even lee was with a cute kunochi by the name of Aoi and she was 5 months along. everyone seemed to be happy in their relationships except for Sasuke and Sakura. As they found out soon after Naru left the village Sakura ould not have children. Leaving Sasuke even more infuriated. Not only was he stuck with her but he could not produce an heir. Also the council wasnt giving him any special treatment due to the fact they had found a strounger bloodline than his own(coughNarucough).

As Naru and Gaara continued their night time stroll around the village. A seething pissed Uchia could be seen running through the village looking for a "certian" blond haired kunochi which he had just found out was back in the village. It did take long for the pair's peaceful stroll be ruined by a raging Uchia. They stopped and smirked as they saw a seething Sasuke give them a deadly glare his Sharingan activated."How dare you take everything away from me?!?!" He attempted to punch Naru in the stomache which was quickly stopped by Gaara"Uchia if you EVER atempt to harm my fiancee' and child ever again I will personally make sure there will never be another Uchia. As Sasuke tried deperately to escpae from Gaaras grip Naru smirked.

"I see you still are the same arrogant big headed bastard you always were, and here I thought being Orochimarus fuck toy would teach you some form of shame I guess I was wrong"Naru chuckled to herself.Sasuke broke free of Gaaras grip and skidded backward"YOU DEMON BITCH!!!" He screamed charging at her once again. This time however Narus smile was gone her expression hardend to from a look of rage. Before Sasuke could even blink she had her bladed fans on his neck putting in a slight preasure to draw blood. She stared coldly at him letting out a little bit of her killer intent but it was enough to paralyze anyone within a 5 mile radius.

"You see Sasuke theres a few things wrong with your theroy there. 1. I am a half-demon 2. I am the most powerful out of all the demons even more so than the Kyuubi herself. and 3 I Naru Uzumaki Namikaze am the Queen of Demons. With the flick of her fans Sasuke was thrown into a tree causing a small crater. Everyone looked in fear and awe as their 'precious Uchia' was knocked unconcious by the demon brat without so much as a slight movement. Naru smiled and her and Gaara returned to Narus old apartment.

**Sence change next day**

As Gaara was taking a shower Naru decided to have a talk with the Kyuubi."Oka-san hows the baby doing?"**" Its fine kit it should be born within the next day or 2" **Narus eyes widened"In the next day or two?!"The Kyuubi curled her tails around her worried kit.**"Be calm now my kit your daughter will be fine."** Naru sighed and leamed against the kyuubis tails."Oka-san I'm worried about being here. It just doesnt feel safe as though someones going to hurt my child." Kyuubi looked at the girl she has reguarded as a daughter.**"I feel it too my kit. But for now we can not do anything about it ecept to keep our guard up. Now get some more rest my kit after all the baby will be born soon."**Natu nodded and snuggled into her mother figures tails and fell into a peacful sleep.

Scene change

Sasuke

'How dare that little bitch do that to me! I am the great Uchia! I will get my revenge on her for this.' Sasuke went off to train.

Scene change again!

Sakura

Sakura was walking around town on her own trying to find a certian blond she heard was back.'I will get that whore for doing that to me'. I know its her fault that I couldn;t have any children! she did something to me when she attacked me that fucking bitch!' She ran all around the village until she stumbled upon Sasuke training. It wasnt long before Sasukes training was interupted be an ear-splitting shriek of "SASUKE-KUN!" before he was tackled by a pink blob."What do you want Sakura?" Said a slightly annyoed Sasuke. Sakura with hearts in her eyes was nearly breaking Sasukes ribs by hugging him so tightly"Ohhhh Saskue-kun I was wondering where you were. We could go to my place and have some fun"She said with a poor excuse for a sexy smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but decided to go anyways.He could really use the stress relief.Sakura squealed and dragged Sasuke behind her back to her apartment.'I'll just continue plotting my revenge later' they both thought.

**( NO I am not writing a Lemon with ANYTHING that has a pink blob named Sakura fucking anything. that in my mind is torture in its purest fromshudderssoooo SCENE CHANGE)**

Gaara walked out from tthe shower to find his kitsune sleeping. He smiled she really was beautiful.He stared at her sleeping form a little longer before Shukaku called him into his mindscape.**"hey Gaki"**Gaara rolled his eyes"What is it Shukaku?"Shukaku just chuckled**"Well I dont know about you Gaki but I sense something bad is going to happen soon. Even your mate has noticed along with Kyuu-hime"**Gaara nodded"I sensed it too"**"Just be on your guard Gaki after all your brat is gonna be born soon from what I can tell it should be in the next day or two"**Gaara eyes widend"damn"Shukaku nodded**"Dont dissapoint me Gaki even demons never let any harm come to their children."**Gaara just nodded and returned back to reality. Gaara looked around and saw Narus bladed fans on the table next to her. Both of them were exactly identical to eachother.Both made of black metal with neon blue foxes on it.the tips had sharp blades and more were hiding in the fan so that it could be shot at the enemy.black chains dangled from it to neon blue cuffs where they attached to Narus wrists.On the hilt written in neon blue were the Kanjis for Dancing Demon.and on the other side were the kanjis for Moonlight Fox.

Both were the names that naru was listed in every bingo book in all the nations as an SS-rank criminal. Never to be approached because rumor was that seeing the Demons Dance or a Fox in the moonlight was an omen for death. No one ever lived if they saw the demons dance.

**SCENE CHANGE**

A meeting was currently being held by the council."Lady Hokage! We cannot just let this precious bloodline be wasted upon a damn demon!"Tsunade was trying very hard to control her anger so far they were pushing it. Several members of the civillian council nodded their heads in agreement."I agree lady hokage we cannot just simply let the demon child do whatever she pleases, She holds a very VERY precious bloodline in her and for that I believe we should take her child and raise it properly not in the hands of a demon." Every civillian nodded. That was when Tsunade lost it" HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF TAKING AWAY HER CHILD WHEN ALL YOU BASTARDS HAVE DONE WAS TAKE EVERYTHING FORM HER??!?!" Tsunade let out all the killer intent she was holding back. She was not the only one pissed in this matter. The Nara,Akamichi,Yamanaka,Mitarashi,Hayate and Hyuuga**1** clans were pissed beyond belief.The Haruno and civillian council recoiled in fear."B...But lady hokage see reason! this monster does not deserve these bloodlines! and that child does not deserve to be raised from two monsters! head of the Haruno clan spoke"Tsunade slammed her fist into a wall making a crater"you have taken everything from her. You left Naru out there You were the true monsters never being able to tell a jailor from its holder. I myself have seen and spoken to The demon herself Kyuubi.She is not a horrible demon as you iggnorant fools make her out to be.I for one support her in the attack on this village because SHE had a reason. WHAT REASON OR WHAT RIGHT do you fools have for attacking,harming,and attempting to murder an innocent child her enitire life?!?!" Tsunade screamed with every bit of venom she could muster in her voice.

The council fell silent.Too scared to say anything."This meeting is over. Naru and her family is to be left alone. She is free to be, have sex with or marry whom she chooses you will NOT harm the peacfulness of her family. nor will you destroy her happiness any longer. Anyone who violates this will be executed publicly. Also if she wanted to she could destroy this village with a flick of her wrist, the kyuubi did not choose Naru to be the new queen of demons for nothing. Kyuubi chose her because she knew that Naru was far more stronger than herself the current Queen of Demons.

With that said Tsunade left a very shocked and frightend council. The heads of the main ninja clans left to also pissed off with the civillian and Haruno council members.

SCENE CHANGE

Naru and Gaara walked along the village. Quietly thinking to themselves and enjoying eachother company.But soon enough their peacefulness is ruined by Sakura." So I see it's true then the demon bitch really has returned," Sakura smirked. Naru sighed and rubbed her temples from Sakuras screeching."You know slut you really should stop screeching like that. it draws too much attention. and that is another reason among so many others that you should not be a ninja." Naru replied walking past the pink-haired banshee. Sakuras rage growing every second.

She turned to slap Naru when Narus finger stopped it."Only a coward would hit their ememies when their back was turned." Naru glared. Sakura let out a growl."Wow Sakura-chan thats the quietest thing thats ever come out of your mouth." Sakura screamed and atemmpted to slap Naru again. Naru got tired of dodging Sakura and finally brought out one of her fans. Sakura imediately reconized it."Y...your the Dancing Demon!" Sakura looked in fear. "Hmmm its seems you are not as stupid as you look huh Sakura-chan? but yes I am the Dancing Demon." Sakura stared"B...but how?!?! you were always weak!" Naru growled"No Sakura...I was never weak. your supposed to be intellegent how can you not see a mask? ninjas were told to look underneath the underneath again you have failed at being a proper ninja. But my mask was perfect. But its finally time I let my mask fall and let Konoha see how much they fucked up and show them true power something their precious Uchia can never ever achive"

Sakura glared"Dont talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" she said as she threw kunais at her. Naru sighed and flicked her wrist and it sent the kunais as well as cutting winds back at the pink-haired banshee. Sakura was blown into a wall and bleeding severly from the deep wounds that the winds made. "Pfffttt pathetic. As always Sakura you will never grow stronger your are nothing but a weakling I tried helping you when we were still genins but now its too late. I suggest you stay at chunin or low low jounin cuz you will never make it as anything higher than that. and when I said low jounin I was sugar-coating it by ALOT"

With that said Naru walked away with Gaara, leaving Sakura to herself. She glared and vowed to her revenge. As she healed her wounds she though all about how her and Sasuke were going to rid the village of the demon.

**OMG I AM SOO SOO SOO SORRY for the late late late update but unfortunetly some legal probs came up with my family and yea no computer for about 2 months! but yea next chapter should be out soon cuz im almost finsished writing it so again i aplogize for the late update. Review please it keeps me motavatied and for the Readers who put this story on favorite and story alert thankies very very very much:**

**Ja ne and i hope u enjoyed the story **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. omg...for everyone whos been paitent with me and my severe lack of updateing my story im so very sorry. like i totally had the next three chapters of Dont Leave Me AND Through My Eyes done but then my computer messed up and they got erased!! im SO SORRY I had to start again from scratch. But Right Now Im Working On BOTH Dont Leave Me And Through My Eyes. and the next chapter of through my eyes will be up soon! plz plz forgive and and also i need reviews to keep me going here. i do enjoy anyones ideas and i will give credit for it. and also flames will be frozen in Haku-chans ice jutsus so plz review my loves! and thank you for those that are sticking with my story.**

"talking"

_'thinking/Flashbacks'_

**"demons talking/actions"**

_**"Justsus"**_

* * *

Naru was currently screaming and sweating. Tsunade was calling out insructions."Push Naru! Your almost there! I can see her head. just one more push!" Naru let out a scream and then the crying of a newborn baby could be heard echoing through out the medical room. Tsunade cleaned off the baby from all the blood, as Narus eyes closed in exhuastion. Tsunade handed the baby to Gaara who was holding his fiancee's hand."Congradulations Gaara...It's a girl." Gaara took the baby girl in his arms...a tear could be seen sliding down his cheek. Naru opened her tired eyes and smiled at Gaara and her new daughter. "So Naru...whats the babys name?" Gaara and Naru looked at eachother before Naru spoke" Her names gonna be Aisu" Tsunade smiled and left the three to be together.

**SCENE CHANGE (im skipping to two years later)**

Its been two years since the birth of Aisu. Naru and Gaara were on there way back to Konoha to visit friends and the people that Naru considered family. Naru and Gaara smiled as they watched their daughter play with a small pet fox that Naru had given her on her 2nd birthday. The fox was bright white, like the freshly fallen snow, and its eyes were a bright neon blue just like Narus eyes, and its claws ears tips and tail tips were jet black. The fox was no ordinary fox either. It was a demon fox, that Naru had summond from the underworld to watch over her daughter and be her daughters constant companion. The lil fox had no objection since the fox loved Aisu and had no objection at all to being her guardian.

Narus daughter looked so much like her. Aisu had jet black hair with crimson,white,and neon blue streaks. Her eyes were the same as her mothers neon blue and had thin black rings around it in a fox eyes shape. She had pale skin and her fox ears were white tipped with black and she also had one white tail that was also tipped with black. Even though her daughter was still young Gaara and Naru had begun to teach her shinobi ways, Which she absorbed like a sponge. Gaaras arm wound around Narus waist as they walked towards the gates of Konoha.Narus smile faultered a lil bit as a flashback hit her from the last time they were here.

_FLASHBACK 2 years ago._

_Naru and Gaara were about to leave Konoha with their new daughter when Sasuke and Sakura appered blocking their way out of the village gates. Sasuke glared at the baby girl in Narus arms along with Sakura."So you think you can just leave Konoha without having to pay for what youve done to me?" Sasuke yelled. Naru glared"Back the fuck off now Uchia..this is my FINAL warning. If you dare attack my child I will personally make sure you will never see another sun rise. Sakuras rage had taken over her" You bitch...how dare you take everything from us" The pink haired blob screeched and she threw a kunai at Aisu. but it was knocked out of the way by the wind. Narus eyes turned a deep shade of purple. Her Nijigan revealed. Purple the second most dangerous color hers eyes can turn while using this bloodline. Immideatly screams erupted from Sakura. her mind was being flooded with her darkest fears. and she felt the pain and the torture she was enduring in her mind. she could feel it physically and to everyone present the wounds she endured could also be seen forming on her body. Sasuke watched in shock as her saw the wounds form and the blood drip from nowhere and then heal itself over and start again. He cleched his fists in anger 'she really was stronger then he was and her eyes are better than mine' Saukras torture lasted for a few more minutes before Naru released her bloodline and glared coldly at the withering wimpering pink heap on the ground." get the fuck out of my way right now...before I have to kill you. Sasuke completely enraged appered behind her and blew a kaiton jutsu at her. But the flames didnt even touch her._

_The flames were frozen as Narus fan had been brought out. Naru handed Gaara Aisu. and Gaara leaped away knowing that this was going to end badly. Narus eyes turned black with a neon blue slit. "You are now going to witness just why im known as the Dandcing Demon. with both her fan in her hand Naru went through a sort of dance. her fully open fans spinning wildly in her hands the winds picked up around her,the sky turned black, the temperature dropped so low that the grass and flowers within a 20 meter radius froze" you see Sasuke not only have i mastered my affinty for wind, but i have mastered my affinty for Ice as well. you made a mistake of attempting to hurt my family and now you will pay." Her spinning fans stopped suddenly and she flicked them. immediatly cutting winds along with razor sharp ice shards were thrown at the Uchia. He couldnt dodge it. there was no way to escape.ice shards emmbeded themselves in his flesh and Sasuke was screaming as they started to burn. after about a 5 minutes Naru dropped her bloodline. Leaving an unconcious and severly bleeding Sasuke and Sakura on the ground. Gaara appered back at her side" you think they will learn now?" Naru shook her head. "I wouldnt hope on it at all". and they set off back to Suna._

_FLASH BACK END _

Naru sighed to herself. Gaara just hugged her tighter knowing what was on her mind. Naru leaned into his embrace as they walked through the gates of Konoha after showing their passports. They walked straight towards the Hokage tower.Aisu trailed behind her mother her ears and tail concealed with a genjutsu just like her mothers and fathers. Her fox Huyu at her side. Naru and her family walked into the hokages office only for Naru to be put into a strong embrace by Tsunade." oi Kaa-san how have you been?" Naru said as Tsunade let her go. Tsunade smiled."its been the same as always Gaki." Tsunades eyes traveled over to to the most breath-takeing baby girl in the world. Aisu ran up to Tsunade" Tsunade-baa chan!" the lil girl yelled as she jumped on the hokage. Naru grinned as well as Tsunade. Tsunade laughed" it seems as though shes inherited your personality Naru-chan. Narus grinned widened. "You have no idea" Gaara smirked.Tsunade laughed even more as she held the lil two year old in her lap.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Naru, Gaara, and Aisu walked around the village. Aisu stopped at a dango stand. Naru grinned."Aisu would you like to try some dango? the lil girl nodded, curious at what it was. Naru bought her a stick of strawberry dango and handed it to her daughter then buying two more for herself. Aisu sniffed it. and then ate one. Aisus eyes widened and she ate the rest. Naru giggled at her daughters new found addiction and handed her another stick of dango which Aisu ate happily as she skipped down the street. They went to go visit their friends. Hinata and Shino with their son Hiro. Naru was happy to know that Hinata was the head of her clan as well as Shino and they have managed to remove the caged bird seal to become one family.

Naru andher family walked around the village more stopping to greet old friends. As they walked into a tea shop they found Anko and Kurenai who just happened to be holding hands. Naru smiled and greeted the two. She had always known about how those two felt for eachother though she never said anything but she was just happy that Anko finally found someone to make her happy as well as Kurenai-chan.

Naru took Gaara and Aisu to the trainging grounds where they found Kakashi at the memorial stone. "yo!" He said as he spotted them coming is eyes turned into and upside down U. "Kakashi-sensei how are you?" Kakashi smiled that she still called him sensei even though her strength far surrpassed his own. "same old same old" and then he spotted the little girl with the fox next to her and crouched down to her level."So i'm guessing this is the infamous Aisu I've heard so much about?" Aisu nodded"and your the famous pervert cyclone mommys talked about!!"Naru burst out laughing as Kakashi was a tick and sweatdrop forming in his head. "Well shes inherited your personality thats for sure" Aisu giggled"Tsunade-baa chan said that too!" Kakashi chuckled"well it looks as though Tsunade really is a Baa-chan now" he snickered

After seeing almost everyone from rookie 9,team gai, the senseis, and even the ramen shop, There was only one pair the trio had not yet run into. But then they were in no hurry to see the Uchiha and his pink whore.They had a nice dinner at Ichirakus and were now sitting on top of the Hokage mountain watching the sun set. Aisu was playing with her fox Kiyoshi. Naru and Gaara watched as their daughter ran and chased the lil fox around. Everything was peaceful until...

"So youve come back to the village ehhh dobe?" Narus eyes hardend when she heard that voice."Uchiha...what do you want?" Sasuke appered in front of them "Fight me" Naru snorted "You will lose Uchiha so no I would rather not waste my time and chakra defeating a weakling such as yourself" Naru said and she picked up her daughter and was going to walk away with Gaara before a fire ball was sent at her. Naru quickly knocked it out of the way with the wind"You wont get away that easily Sasuke screamed before charging up chidori. "Aisu go to yur father...NOW" Aisu nodded and jumped out of her mommys arms and ran to her dad who picked up the girl and her fox and jumped far away from the battle feild. Aisu looked at her dad"Did someone piss mommy off?" Gaara nodded"Yes aisu someone made mommy mad" Aisu giggled"ohhhhh they just made a huge mistake...no one makes mommy mad" Gaara hugged his little girl "thats right Aisu" and they turned to watch the fight.

"You have pissed me off for the last time Uchiha!" Naru brought her fans out. "Im going to put you away until I leave this village Im sick of your shit" Naru charged up a jutsu just as Sasuke came at her with chidori. Naru grabbed his wrist and puled it away from her until chidori was gone. Her eyes turned pure black with a white slit. "your finished Uchiha. Naru slammed her fans into Sasukes back and stomach and all the blades shot out cutting his flesh everywhere. when Naru pulled her fans out the slashes and cuts were lined with ice and Sasuke was sceaming at her"What have you done to me?!" Naru just glared. "I injected my own ice into you making your muscles freeze with frostbite. The only one that you can even hope of healing you is tsunade Baa-chan. If you want to live i suggest you see her soon" Naru was about to make her leave before ANBU came in front of her"Why did you attack the Uchiha?" Naru pushed past them effortlessly he attacked me first. It was self defense" She stated before taking off to be with her family. ANBU shook their heads at the Uchihas stupidity'You need to learn brat'. As they carried him off to Tsunades office.

* * *

**That is the end of the 6th chapter of Dont Leave Me. I hope you all enjoyed it! and im not sure if im going to make a sequel or not you all decide!**

**but there will not be very many chapters left of this story!**

**so Review!**


	7. Authors Note

Dear everyone. I'm sorry for not updating ANY of my fanfics and after carefully reviewing them I have decided that I'm going to Rewrite EVERYTHING!. My work looks horrible and parts of it made no sense. Considering I was like 14 at the time I wrote these. Nevertheless I can do a much better job now. So all of my fanfics will be rewritten and posted again. Sorry for the long wait everyone. (Btw I'm 17 gonna be 18 in two months.) You'll all notice the change in grammer on my story. The story lines will all be the same just the grammer and everything will be improved. Thank you all for staying with me! Ja Ne!


End file.
